The Lady In Green
by onceuponastories
Summary: He watched her from across the hall. More than once he saw her turn over her shoulder, or lock eyes with him across the room and she'd smile, and he'd smile and then she'd turn away again. It was one year ago today that he had ended the life of the man that threatened them all. And it was one year ago today that he admitted he loved her.
1. The Lady In Green

**Hey Lovelies! So I don't know if this is going to be a one shot, or if you all want a story out of it, it's kind of up to you guys at this point. This theory keeps running around my head, and I can't seem to get it off my mind, so this was my way of cleaning out my head. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

The Lady in Green

He watched her from across the hall. The way that her deep green dress moved around her legs as she walked, the way that she touched the hollow spot at the base of her throat when she laughed, the way that she tugged the top of her dress up a little higher when she thought no one was watching. More than once he saw her turn over her shoulder, or lock eyes with him across the room and she'd smile, and he'd smile and then she'd turn away again.

He kept one eye on her the whole night. He watched her fidget with her cascading curls as she spoke with the Minister, he watched her fake a smile for the Board of Governors, he even saw her moment of doubt when she was called on to make a speech. No one else saw that flash of hesitation, no one else saw the tremor of nerves that shot through her in that second, but he did. He saw it all.

It was one year to the day that the war was over. One year to the day that the very hall they were standing in now had been blown to bits in the midst of a battle that he would never forget. It was one year ago today that he had ended the life of the man that threatened them all. And it was one year ago today that he admitted he loved her.

His attention deviating from her for only a moment as his eyes found their way across the hall towards Ginny Weasley. Everyone had expected them to end up together, everyone had said that they would be perfect, but he didn't feel that way. Not after that final battle, not after everything that he had been through. He wasn't that young anymore.

He turned his gaze back across the hall to where she was talking to Hagrid. A true smile lighting up her face at something that the half-giant had said. He didn't notice when Hermione slid onto the stool next to him. "You look lost in your own little world over here Harry."

"Hmm?" He tore his attention away from her again and focused on the girl sitting next to him. "What was that Hermione?"

She laughed. "You were lost in your own little world over here weren't you?"

"Yeah," he blushed and turned back to the bar to grab his drink, "Sorry about that." His voice trailed off and it took everything in him not to let his eyes wander back over to his favorite witch.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, others coming to talk to the two war heroes as they sat there both wishing that they could leave. Harry smirked as Hermione fended off the advances of yet another admirer. "You would think that everyone would realize that Ron and I are together! Just because he is the life of the party and I'm not clinging to his side doesn't mean we aren't together."

"I know Hermione. You don't have to convince me."

"Sorry…" She picked the label off of her bottle as they both fell quiet again. Harry's eyes took only seconds to find the tall, dark haired beauty that he had been watching since they arrived. He didn't realize that Hermione had turned in the same direction. "She looks beautiful."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione nodded in the direction of the witch across the room.

"I just said she looks beautiful. Whoever convinced her to wear her hair down knew what they were doing. I didn't know it was curly."

"Yeah…" Harry bit back a comment, knowing that he couldn't tell Hermione that it looked even better after he had had his hands tangled in it. Luckily for him another would be suitor approached Hermione in that moment and he didn't have to explain his sudden stop.

"Why don't you have to deal with women throwing themselves at you all night?" She looked around, half angry with him after she had sent the young man on his way. "After all out of the three of us you are the one that's not attached to anyone."

He didn't answer her, choosing to take a drink instead. "Harry?" He met her gaze over his drink, "You're not seeing anyone are you?" When he didn't answer her again her eyes went wide, "Oh Merlin you are! Who?"

He smiled, but shook his head. "We are being discreet Hermione, I'm not about to tell you without making sure that she knows first."

Hermione put her hand on her hip and hissed out, "I am your best friend Harry Potter, you should tell me who she is!"

"I will Hermione, eventually, but not yet. It would," he paused and let his gaze trail across the room to her before swiftly bringing it back to Hermione, "It will raise a lot of questions when it comes out, and tonight simply isn't the night for all of that."

Hermione didn't look like she wanted to accept that answer, but she could sense that Harry wasn't going to budge on the issue. The two lapsed back into silence as the band started to play. "Come on Hermione." Harry stepped off of his stool and extended his hand towards her. "Dance with me."

He pulled her to the floor despite her protests and spun her through the first song. He smiled when he saw that his witch was dancing as well, in the arms of the Minister of Magic. They had planned on staying away from each other, not drawing attention to themselves, but as the second song started playing he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned. The Minister grinned at him and extended his hand towards Hermione, "What do you say Mr. Potter, would you mind a change in partners?"

"Not at all." He smiled and guided Hermione towards the Minister, instead taking his dark haired witch into his arms. As he guided her away from the other pair he couldn't help but laugh, "So much for staying away from each other tonight."

"You knew that wouldn't last. We'd have ended up next to one another sooner or later anyhow." She smirked at him and he grinned.

"Yeah, but standing together is different than dancing." He trailed off as he spun her around the room to the slow melody of the song. They pulled apart as the song ended neither one of them realizing until then how close they had been. He brushed his lips to the back of her hand as he led her off the dance floor. "My lady."

"Mr. Potter." She dipped her head to him and he walked away to join Hermione and Ron on the other side of the room.

When he reached them he could tell by the look in Hermione's eyes that she knew. She knew by watching the two of them dance just whom Harry had been seeing for the last year. Without Ron seeing she brought her fingers to her lips and pretended to lock them, throwing her invisible key over her shoulder with a smile.

He nodded his thanks as he joined them, his eyes following the swish of dark green as it made it's way back around the Great Hall. No one else had seemed to notice what had happened between the two on the dance floor. She smiled and played her part with expertise as she spoke to everyone in the room. Her emerald eyes flashed up to meet his across the room and she winked.

With a smile he nodded back. Their secret was still safe. For now.

* * *

 **So two questions, one, who is she, and two, can we leave it at that?**


	2. The Lady In Blue

**Hey Lovelies! Okay so I kept** **going. This is going to be a short series of one-shots (five in total) that connect together, all about Harry and his "Lady." This time it's told from Hermione's point of view, and a certain witch is clad in blue... Enjoy!**

* * *

The Lady In Blue

Hermione had kept their secret. Besides the two of them she was the only person that knew, Merlin knows she hadn't told Ronald. There is no way he would have kept something like that to himself. Besides, she looked over at her new husband, and then across him to her best friend, there is no way he would understand.

Her eyes skimmed the crowd looking for the woman in question. All of their wedding guests were mingling around the edges of the tent. The leaves outside were full of color, crisp oranges and yellows in the setting sun of this Indian summer. Hermione picked her out from the vivid, natural backdrop with ease.

Her dress was the dark blue of a clear star lit night. It shimmered around her in a style that was more than flattering. She watched her talking to Neville and Luna, and she could see why Harry had fallen in love with her. The woman was beautiful, but there was more too it than that.

Her green eyes flashed with an intelligence that Hermione couldn't help but admire her for, and her wit was something that everyone around her seemed to take for granted. Hermione watched her excuse herself from the company of the groomsman and the bridesmaid she had been speaking with and move around the edge of the room.

She was smart, and even after eighteen months she wasn't dropping her guard. Her back was never to the door, and Hermione had the feeling that woman knew exactly where every wedding guest was at that precise moment. Almost as if she could feel Hermione's eyes on her she turned and looked at the bride. Hermione smiled at her and received a smile of her own in return.

She laughed quietly to herself when the woman's gaze moved sharply from her, right over Ron and then settled on Harry. It was only for a moment, but the dark haired witch allowed a flash of emotion across her face. No one among them could have caught it, and if Hermione hadn't been studying her so intently she too would have missed the gesture.

The woman nodded once to Hermione before turning away from the head table. The bride let her attention get caught up in her other guests, but she found her gaze wandering back to the witch frequently. Her voice floated through the air, familiar and yet at the same time completely different than Hermione remembered hearing it before.

Hermione shared her first dance with Ronald as husband and wife, and then she found herself being passed through the crowd. Everyone wanted a chance to speak with her before the night was through. She found she didn't mind, and she was even enjoying herself, when all of a sudden she found herself looking into the same pair of emerald eyes that had caught her staring earlier.

"Thank you for coming." She smiled hesitantly at the other woman, hoping that she would be forgiven for before.

"Of course." Came the reply. "Thank you for inviting me." She bent closer to Hermione and smiled, "And thank you for keeping our secret."

Hermione ducked her head. "He's my best friend."

The dark haired woman smiled knowingly, "I'm well aware Mrs. Weasley. And as far as I'm concerned I think he made a rather good choice."

"Thank you." Hermione couldn't help the words that tumbled from her mouth, but after they were out she didn't regret them. "I'm not the only wise choice he has made though." She grinned as she walked away leaving the other woman to ponder what she said.

When she turned back over her shoulder she was delighted to see that she had surprised the other woman. She had honestly meant what she said though. Harry had made a wise decision in falling in love with her. She was just what he needed, strong, clever, funny and true in her intentions.

Hermione let her gaze sweep across the ballroom, there were plenty of people here tonight that Harry could have opted to be with, but she was pleased with his choice of witches. She came up between Ronald and Harry and she smiled at her new husband, "I think your mother is looking for you."

"Right." He turned instantly, leaving the two best friends alone along the edge of the tent. The only moment of quiet Hermione had had all day.

After she was sure that no one was listening to them Hermione smirked, "I think I just stunned her."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Who?"

She just looked at him and then looked pointedly across the tent to where she had left the other woman standing. Harry followed her gaze and then chuckled. "How did you do that?"

"She said something about how you choosing me as a friend was a good choice and I may have said that I wasn't the only wise choice you've made in your life."

He was just as surprised by her comment. Neither one of them had mentioned his relationship since that night back in May. Choosing not to comment on it had made it easier to pretend that she didn't know.

"Hermione?"

"I'm just saying that I think she's good for you, and you for her." She smiled when she saw Harry's gaze linger a little longer over the woman than was appropriate. She smacked his arm lightly, drawing his attention back to her. "All I'm saying is that I think it's a good thing. And as long as you are happy…"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione kept an eye on the both of them for the rest of the night. More than once they had ended up together, and more than once they had made it look like an accident. If she hadn't known what she knew the thought wouldn't have even crossed her mind, they were flawless.

She wasn't surprised to see that as the party wound down and more and more people made their way out of the tent the two were ending up together more and more frequently. As she and Ronald went to take their leave she chuckled to herself as she watched Harry quietly slip out the back of the tent, hand in hand with a certain witch clad in midnight blue.

"What are you laughing at Hermione?" Ginny had been about to hug her when she had seen them slip away and the redhead turned over her shoulder to survey the remaining guests.

"Nothing." She smiled and met her sister-in-law's eyes. "I'm just happy."

Ginny nodded, easily accepting the answer and drew her into a hug. Hermione smiled into her shoulder, she had kept their secret. Again.

* * *

 **Same question...Do we know who she is yet?**


	3. The Lady In Red

**Hey Lovelies! So this is the third one. I know I'm torturing you by not telling you whom the "Lady" is. There have been many guesses, and some of you are right, but I'm not telling who... I will tell you that as far as who is alive and who is dead, and all that jazz, absolutely nothing that happened in the books has changed, except obviously the epilogue, since we know our dark haired witch is obviously not Ginny... This time it's Christmas, and our "Lady" is wrapped in Red. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Lady In Red

She hadn't let him see the dress that she had picked out for tonight. She had promised him that he would appreciate it, but she had left it at that. The Ministry Christmas Gala was one function that he had never had any aspirations of attending. He wasn't even going to go this year until she had promised him that he would be in for a surprise if he did.

He wasn't facing the door when she arrived, but there was no doubt that she was there. He could feel her presence before he even turned around. And when he did he was shocked. She smiled, and held her head high as she made her way into the Ministry ballroom.

She seemed to float as her crimson velvet gown billowed around her feet. The square neckline cut across the top of her collarbone and the long, fitted sleeves ended in grand, flowing openings, the bottom of which reached her knees. If the front of her dress was modest the back told an entirely different story.

With a smirk she winked at him and then turned her back to him. It took every ounce of his will power to keep his jaw from dropping. The gown was backless. The pale expanse of her skin was exposed to the entire ballroom. All forty-seven of the tiny freckles that covered the back of her shoulders were exposed.

He knew there were forty-seven because he had counted them. He knew every mark on her body in the same fashion that she knew every blemish on his. Battle scars, birthmarks and freckles were their roadmaps. They could travel the expanse of one another using only the marks as a guide.

He couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one staring at her. Her dress was an uncharacteristic choice, and though he knew that she had chosen it on purpose, chosen it with his reaction in mind, he couldn't help but be jealous of all the attention that she was drawing to herself.

She had done it to torture him. He was sure of it. She was playing a game that she didn't understand. He would get his revenge for the amount of teasing that she was laying on him. He knew that he couldn't touch her here. If he did he was sure that he would give them away. Their secret had made it this long; he wasn't going to risk it all now. But how dearly she would pay.

"That's an awful predatory smirk Mr. Potter."

The low whisper from his side startled him. He spun to face the owner of the voice and smiled at her. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Andromeda…" He tried to sound threatening, but his predatory smirk had turned into a teasing one and his threat lost all of its backing.

"I didn't sneak up on you. I merely walked over here. You were lost in your staring." She let her eyes drift away from him across the Gala to where the dark haired witch stood talking to a group of her peers.

"I wasn't staring." He mumbled.

"Oh, don't give me that. Every man here started staring the moment that she walked through that door." She laughed lightly, "I haven't seen her in something that daring in years. It's a nice change."

"You think so?" He tried to keep his tone casual, but something in his voice gave him away and Andromeda tried to hide her smile.

"She hasn't been this happy in years. I think that whoever he is, he may have saved her from herself. I was worried about her for a long time. Now I don't have to worry about her anymore."

Harry simply nodded. He knew what Andromeda meant, they didn't have secrets, and he knew which of her scars weren't from battle. He was glad to hear that someone who had been concerned for her no longer felt the need to be worried.

"Harry?" Her voice drew him out of his musings.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her and her normally warm chocolate eyes had become harsh and cold. It was a true testament to her Black heritage that she could slip on the pureblood mask so easily.

"If you break her heart you will answer to me. We have known each other for what seems like forever, and if she doesn't kill you herself for hurting her you better watch your back."

His eyes went wide. "I, I, I…"

"Don't stutter Mr. Potter. It doesn't become you." She glared at him once more and then she let the mask fall away. Once more her eyes were soft and kind. "No one had to tell me Harry, I could tell from the jealous glint in your eye the moment the Minister touched her back."

"Andromeda, we…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, but that won't stop people from figuring it out." She put her hand on his arm, "Take care of her Harry, the world is ready." One more pointed look and she disappeared back into the crowd.

He let Andromeda's words sink in and he approached his dark haired beauty from across the room. "Pardon me Minister." He nodded to Kingsley as he touched her elbow and looked over at her, "I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment?"

She smiled at the Minister, "Excuse us?"

"Of course." He leaned over and brushed a kiss across her cheek and it was all Harry could do not to growl. He was sure that his fingers had left a bruise on her elbow when he tugged her away from the group across the hall.

"Harry, what…?" He had pulled her out a set of dark paned doors and onto an even darker balcony where they wouldn't be seen. He cut off her question with a demanding kiss and when he pulled back to breathe she looked all around them before laughing. "What was that?" She raised an eyebrow, "Were you jealous?" She teased.

He gave her that cocky grin that she was all too familiar with. "Maybe. You wore that dress on purpose. You have been teasing me since the second you came in and Kingsley was touching you, and I couldn't watch it anymore."

She brushed her fingers along his jaw and he caught just a glint of mischief in her eye before she flipped her curls over her shoulders and reached for his hand. "Then don't."

His surprised showed on his face. "Are you sure?"

"I told you that you were in for a surprise tonight." She bit her lip and started to lead them back into the party.

"I thought you meant the dress…"

* * *

 **Okay, so we know that Hermione knows her, whether or not it's closely is not for certain, but she was invited to her wedding. She is comfortable with the Minister, and with Harry's friends, and she is a long time acquaintance of Andromeda...Not to mention she just outed them to the entire Wizarding World... Who is she? Hmmmm...**


	4. The Lady In White

**Hey Lovelies! Okay this one is short, but I didn't want to drag it out, that's not the point, the point is that you all still have no idea who the "Lady" is even after she outed them. I'm cruel and evil, but the** **next chapter is the last one and I promise I will tell you who she is. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Lady In White

He had watched from the front of the aisle. The way she floated towards him, her loose ivory gown shimmering in the candlelight. The way that her smile played on her lips, like she was trying to hold it back. The way that the diamond pins holding back her curls sparkled when she turned her head to look at their guests. He kept his eyes trained on her as she made her way towards him. A vision in white.

He smiled at her when she reached his side, and took her hand to guide her the few feet towards the Minister. As Kingsley's voice rang out through the hall Harry's eyes never left her face. She was glowing, and she was happy and he didn't want to miss a single second of it.

He studied her face as she listened to Kingsley speak. He watched the happiness in her eyes give way for half of a heartbeat when he heard Kingsley mention those that were there only in spirit. He knew that no one else would have seen her despair, but he did, and he understood.

Kingsley's voice has echoed out through the hall with the words that she had asked him to say. "We pause to remember those who have left us too soon. But not before gracing us with special memories only they could create. They have helped to shape our character, mold or souls, and touch out hearts. We know that they are with us in thought and in spirit. Today and always."

They had both seen too much war for their liking, both of their lives riddled with scars and holes where loved ones should have been. Their lives had been hard on the both of them, but had they been different they wouldn't have been standing there together, about to be married, in a hall full of their friends.

He didn't hear her vows to him so much as read them. The way that her rose colored lips curled around every syllable was something that he would never get tired of watching, the way that her voice cut through the silence and filled the hall with ease. He only hoped that he sounded half as confidant as she did.

She locked eyes with him and she smiled, "I can't give you all of my yesterdays, and I'm sure that you don't want them. But I can you all of my tomorrows. When you love someone, as much as I love you, you can see all of their magic, and I vow to remind you of it, every time you dare to forget. The way that we came together is not something that either one of us would repeat, but I vow to never let either one of us forget. You were the greatest change, the greatest surprise of my life, I never saw this coming, and I'll never be the same and here now I vow to give you a part of my soul, a piece of my mind, and all of my heart."

He returned her smile and gave her his own vows, "When I first approached you, you were hesitant to let me in, but I was relentless, and now I vow to always fight that hard for you. Love is not something that I have had a lot of experience with in my life, and I vow to never take it or you for granted, you're far to precious to me for that. Our lives have never been easy, but if they had we wouldn't be the same. I vow that I will be your strength, your light and your shelter, should you ever find that you need them. And so I vow to love you. With all of my heart, with all of my soul, today, forever, and always."

Harry watched as her emerald eyes filled with tears. He gently took her hand in his and slid the solid gold band into place next to the diamond that was already there. He brushed his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears, and he kissed her for the entire world to see.

He tugged her back up the aisle next to him and wrapped her in his arms for a dance. He let her go, his eyes never leaving her as they made their way around the room. As far as he was concerned their pasts no longer mattered. Their ages were just a number, their experiences were lessons to be learned from, and their demons were to be battled together.

As the party continued on around him Harry stood to the side and watched her interact with all of their guests. He didn't think that he had ever seen her smile as much as she had tonight, and he thought that she was beautiful. Her dark hair had come loose from its pins and small ringlets hung around the edges of her face, her green eyes were full of life and her laughter full of promise.

He knew that she hadn't wanted the big party; he knew that she had done all of this for him. She had wanted small, quiet, and personal. There were too many eyes on her, too many people judging her, but he had reassured her that there was no reason to be afraid. She was his angel, and there was no denying how he felt about her.

He didn't care what the masses thought of their relationship. He loved her, she loved him and here they were. Standing among their friends, candles lighting the hall in a warm glow, with soft music playing in the background. She looked up at him from across the room and she winked. It was their wedding night, and she was wearing white.

* * *

 **Okay Lovelies, any final guesses as to whom our beautiful bride is? I promise that the final chapter really does tell you!**


	5. The Lady In Green, Again

**Hey Lovelies! Okay this is it, the final chapter, and once again, she is in green. We have to come full circle right! I hope that by the end of this you know exactly who our mystery "Lady" is, and I hope that you have enjoyed it!**

* * *

The Lady In Green, Again

She stood in the doorway watching the two sleeping forms on the bed. Her green bathrobe pulled tightly around her once again tiny frame. She watched as Harry's breathing changed, the slow, steady rise and fall becoming shallower as he began to wake. She smiled when the baby didn't so much as stir as Harry's arm came up to cradle her more tightly to his chest. She could watch the two of them for hours.

Lily Isobel had sure been a surprise, neither one of them giving a second thought to the fact that it was still possible for a witch of her caliber to get pregnant at her age. They hadn't even considered it. But here she was, six weeks old this morning, a mess of curly dark hair and a pair of bright green eyes.

She glanced out the window of their bedroom as the sun began to rise over the hills to the east. Early mornings were her favorite time of day. The only time when the house was completely quiet and there was a serene sense of peace. She turned away from the rolling green hills of the outside world and focused on her world instead.

Her world was starting to wake up. The hand that wasn't wrapped around their infant daughter came up to Harry's face and he wiped the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. He turned his head and smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning." She returned his smile and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Give her here so you can get up." She reached for the baby, but Harry shook his head.

"Leave her until she wakes. She's going to want you then anyhow, the only time she wants me is to sleep on me."

"True." She chuckled softly; Lily really was a mommy's girl. "Are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Do we have to go?" He groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we have to go. Harry I'm tired of being cooped up in this house, I haven't left the property since we brought Lily home. I want to go to this party. Besides, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't' even bother to show up."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Just because it's in the castle doesn't mean that you have to be the hostess. It's Kingsley's party, make him do it."

"If our daughter has inherited anything from you I sincerely hope that it is not your attitude." She grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He snorted air out of his nose and caused the baby to stir. He sat up against the headboard and tried to console her before giving up and handing her off to his wife. "Well I think we can agree that she already inherited that Scottish temper of yours."

"Unfortunately…" She cooed the word at the baby and as soon as Lily found herself in her mother's arms she relaxed. "Good morning beautiful girl." She smiled down at the baby, "Your daddy and I are sorry for waking you."

Lily blinked up at her as tears started to well up in her eyes once more. "All right." She looked up at Harry, "Why don't you go get us breakfast and I will feed this little one?"

"Sounds good." He kissed the top of Lily's head and her cheek as he slipped out of the bed and off down the hall.

She untied her green robe and settled against the headboard to feed the baby. Lily's hand laid unknowingly on one of the four radiant scars that covered her mother's chest. A tear slipped from her eye as she felt the heat from the baby's hand on the smooth flesh.

She looked once more out the window towards the Scottish Highlands. The sun had risen over the hills by now and the day was about them. She heard the sound of the door swinging open and she smiled at Harry as he made his way back over to the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Her eyes drifted to the baby in her arms and Harry noticed where Lily's hand was resting. "I was just remembering how much I have to be grateful for. You, Lily, our lives here together, we have a lot to be thankful for."

"Yeah," He leaned over and kissed all four of her scars before running a hand over Lily's head and then pressing his lips to hers. "I'm reminded everyday."

* * *

 **Okay, so our mini series is complete! And hopefully now you all know just exactly who our mystery woman is. Dark hair, green eyes, scars, Scotland, and a baby named for both of her grandmothers...Are you surprised?**


	6. The Answer

Hey Lovelies! Okay so many of you have guessed, and though I never gave her name, there were a few not so subtle clues! Shoutout to frozzmagic, Natalia, and daithi4377 who got it right all the way back in Chapter 1! Way to go guys! For those of you that were never quite sure, I'm telling you now, it is the one and only Minerva McGonagall, (well I guess in this story it's Potter now ;) )


End file.
